


Tipping Point

by shishcabob22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dean’s birthday, Gen, Hell Trauma, Post 14x10, Post Hell, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishcabob22/pseuds/shishcabob22
Summary: It’s just another day.





	Tipping Point

 

As far as anyone was concerned, it was just another day.

 

Everyone in the bunker went about their usual tasks. Sam directing hunters, Cas struggling to teach Jack Enochian, Jack struggling to learn it. No one saw Dean that day.

 

They could make excuses, say it was because of Michael, locked up in Dean’s head with a screwdriver and a prayer. They could say it was because they forgot, or because Dean didn’t want them to remember.

 

Not that any of those things were necessarily false. Except none of them forgot.

 

Jack had wanted to do something, to celebrate, but Sam didn’t hear him and Cas gently told him to let it go. Confused, but trusting as ever, Jack did.

 

So they left him alone, not sure if they would have found Dean even if they were sitting right next to him.

 

Dean didn’t have so much trouble keeping the archangel under control that day.

 

He’d never thought he’d make it this far. He didn’t deserve to. Thirty years of good, of doing his duty and doing it right. Then thirty more years, of not giving up and not giving in because there was hope.

 

Then ten years. Ten years of blood, and dark, and pain, and when he got out there were another ten of the same.

 

Things should have been different now. He’d paid his dues, he’d done his time. Things should have been different now.

 

But it was just another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I wasn’t actually planning on writing anything for Dean’s 40th bday but I read someone else’s fic (which this was heavily inspired by, thank you whoever you are I already forgot your username) and I just had to write. Came out a little abstract and depressing, but I can’t really say that wasn’t my intention. Thanks for reading!


End file.
